Modèle:Aryel Sanat 3 Mystification
MYSTIFICATION Le processus peut également être interprété comme une mystification. Cette explication conviendrait à ceux qui ignorent les faits significatifs, ou qui nient l’existence des énergies subtiles, ainsi que la maîtrise avec laquelle les instructeurs éternels les manipulent. Ces personnes ont tendance à ignorer les preuves avancées plus haut, notamment les recherches impressionnantes de CWL et d’autres clairvoyants dans des domaines liés aux énergies subtiles, les diagnostics médicaux de Dora van Gelder Kunz, l’efficacité de l’acupuncture, qui opère sur des modèles d’énergies subtiles, et le fait que de nombreuses personnes peuvent développer la clairvoyance ou d’autres facultés analogues. Il nous faut pourtant considérer l’éventualité d’une mystification. Dans les grandes lignes, cette mystification aurait pu être soit inconsciente, soit plus délibérée. Dans le premier cas, il serait plus approprié de parler d’« illusion » ; ce qui impliquerait que K se serait mépris lui-même sur sa vie intérieure. Les expériences liées au processus étaient peut-être des projections résultant de ses propres exigences psychologiques intérieures. Peut-être était-il tellement impressionnable, adolescent, que d’autres personnes étaient en mesure de l’hypnotiser, de lui faire croire qu’il voyait les Maîtres et qu’il était le véhicule du Seigneur Maitreya. Certains auteurs ont spéculé sur ces prémices, Stuart Holroyd, par exemple (cité au Chapitre Un). Mais personne n’a étudié sérieusement cette éventualité, ni évalué ses éventuelles conséquences. C’est ce que nous avons tenté de faire dans la section intitulée « autosuggestion ». L’autre type de mystification impliquerait que K ait menti à propos de sa vie intérieure. Le seul auteur qui ait avancé cette hypothèse est Radha Rajagopal Sloss.Radha Rajagopal Sloss : Lives in the Shadow with J. Krishnamurti, Londres: Bloomsbury, 1991. Comme il s’agit de la fille des Rajagopals, qui furent les protégés de K pendant trente ans, son livre aurait pu présenter un intérêt et informer tous ceux qui ont à cœur la vie et l’œuvre de K. Mais Sloss a pour seules sources les mémoires de sa mère, remontant à environ quarante ans en arrière, bien qu’elle admette que celle-ci fût psychiquement déséquilibrée à l’époque où certains des événements déterminants de son livre se produisirent. La façon méprisante et mesquine dont K y est présenté a suscité de nombreuses réactions mettant en évidence certaines des inexactitudes de cet ouvrage, mais non toutes.Voir KFA History: Report on the Formation of Krishnamurti Foundation of America and the Lawsuits Which Took Place between 1968 and 1986 to Recover Assets for Krishnamurti’s Work, Erna Lilliefelt, Ojai: Krishnamurti Foundation of America, 1996 ; et de Mary Lutyens, Krishnamurti and the Rajagopals, Ojai, CA: Krishnamurti Foundation of America, 1996. La transcription de l’enregistrement sur bande de deux conversations entre Krishnamurti et les administrateurs du KFA, qui eurent lieu les 9 janvier et 1er mars 1972 est aux Archives Krishnamurti de la Krishnamurti Foundation of America, à Ojai. Les principaux sujets de ces références sont résumés dans Statement by the Krishnamurti Foundation of America about the Radha Sloss Book, Lives in the Shadow with J. Krishnamurti, Ojai: Krishnamurti Foundation of America, 1995 (sans auteur). Étant donné l’insuffisance des preuves avancées dans le livre de Sloss, on est en droit d’affirmer qu’à ce jour, personne n’a pu présenter d’arguments assez fiables pour pour qu’on puisse prétendre que K aurait volontairement trompé quiconque à propos de sa vie intérieure. Les preuves du contraire sont accablantes, et comprennent des témoignages de relations et d’amis couvrant une période de près de quatre-vingt ans. L’hypothèse de l’autosuggestion, sous une forme ou une autre, n’en subsiste pas moins. Et il est aussi difficile que passionnant d’en débattre sérieusement.